internetbox_chatfandomcom-20200213-history
TenaciousTuttle
TenaciousTuttle, otherwise known by his "real" name Conner Tuttle, by his PlayStation ID Nitrox44 (lol Playstation) , or by his scientific name Maratus Volans, has been a contributor to the Internet Box community since before time began. He chose to make his presence known during July of 2013, when he became a member and created a thread about art. He has since become a contributor to the CHAT forums and a force of inspiration to all who witness his glory. He has amassed a loyal cabal of 9 disciples, having seduced them with his beautiful artwork and enticing mandibles. Pinkie Pie is his favorite pony. "I Shall Play You the Song of My People" Known Disciples *Aldude3 *Brooks *Deadshadow *FlygonNick *Insanity_Trials *Reaver *Risaxis (unfortunately) *SpongeyGString *VoodooSoup Known CHAT Threads *Any Fans of Retsupurae Up in Here? *Any IB Artists Out There? *Bad Teachers *Best "Goosebumps" Moment *CHAT Sandwich *Describe Your Sex Life . . . *Favorite Video Game Song? *Funniest GIF You Know (Possibly NSFW) *How Do I Bits? *I Arted *I Arted 2: Electric Boogaloo *I Arted 3: The Artening *I Arted 4: THe Artening: Revengeance *If You Were President *Let's Write A Book *Pokemon Moves and Innuendos (Maybe NSFW) *Questions About Spitfire Pony Merch *So the U.K. and Porn *The Cuil Theory *The IB Community and Giant Robots *The Internet Box Philharmonic Orchestra *The Last of Us (SPOILERS UP IN HERE) *Wanted to Say "Thank You" *Which Villain is Bestest? *Who's Your Favorite MLP Villain? *Worst Game You've Ever Played *Your Proudest Achievement The CHAT SANDWICH TenaciousTuttle's most popular post was made in early August, when he proposed the creation of a hypothetical "CHAT Sandwich." The subsequent cavalcade of sandwich toppings included, but was not limited to: *A thin coat of semen *A frilly toothpick *Bleach *A used Harry Potter Holographic Condom *Cheesy Cocaine *SENZU BEAN! *A piece of the Berlin Wall *Mica Ruba, Mike Ruba, and My car Rooba *The left eyeball of Albert Einstein *Shards of glass *Wooden cross a la mode *A cup of tea *Used heroin needles *Van Gogh's missing earlobe *A tiny spider playing an even tinier set of bongos *A lit match *A cupcake, more cupcakes, MORE cupcakes, an African cupcake, cupcakes, cupcakes and a cupcake on the side *Two layers of regret *A razor blade *Some creativity *Suffering *A lack of faith *Chaos *Picard's flute *Michael Jordan *Lexington Steele *Casu Marzu *Ham *Bailey Jay *Cheddar cheese *Mike Kroon being salad-tossed by Fluttershy *An entire KFC Double Down sandwich *Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice *Tomatoes *Bleakness *Roast Beef *The entire population of Africa *Ron Jeremy's erection *Spinach *The Bubonic Plague *The bees *Kale *Ants *America's economy *Provolone cheese *An unplundered asshole *A chicken breast *A Goa'uld *A Seth warrior *Hitler's ashes *A penny in the oven *Lyra Heartstrings walking across the sandwich on her hind legs *Dreamcast *Ray *The Lich *Olives *A slice of pie *Squid Girl's ink *A tiny plastic sword *Antimatter *TenaciousTuttle's dick *Habanero juice to drink *A beating heart *A pickle *Bing Rewards *A pyramid scheme *A paper plate *A lack of ideas *A garbage disposal *Approximately two dozen slices of bread Such a Big Keyboard- How Does He Do It? Write the second section of your page here.